


【授权翻译】深藏于心

by ayarainheart



Series: Strippers n' Assassins 'verse - 中文翻译 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 下流情话, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 半推半就, 占有欲行为, 杀手au, 枪械play, 脱衣舞者AU, 蒙眼play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: Castiel也许是个脱衣舞男，但那并不能阻止Dean产生妒意——并且确保Castiel明白，自己隶属于Dean Winchester。





	【授权翻译】深藏于心

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comtessedebussy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comtessedebussy/gifts).
  * A translation of [Under Your Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/801457) by [comtessedebussy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comtessedebussy/pseuds/comtessedebussy). 



> Many thanks to comtessedebussy for letting me translate this fantastic story into Chinese!

Dean今天过得并不顺利。

事实上，他今天过得非常、非常的糟糕。就是，在他的职业中，也通常等同于某种形式的生命危险。他咒骂着——差不多算是白费力气，因为那根本没让他感觉变好。他疏忽大意了。他飞快地意识到，那简直是个荒谬的错误。并且那只是一次平常的工作，一颗干净利落、不留姓名的子弹就能搞定。而带着保镖防身的目标简直荒谬到可笑。但是，他还是搞砸了。

哦，那个人死了，这点毫无疑问。只是相比暗杀的过程，他逃跑的时候就显得没有那么干净利落。虽然他早就规划好了他的逃跑路线，对这个地区了如指掌。但是，不，两个人挡住了他的去路，差点就抓住了他。真是见鬼。现在，他们也死了。不过，他的自尊心受到了伤害，还有一道深深的刀伤、提醒着他所发生的一切。他的西装也被弄脏了。

他一边开着车，一边继续咒骂着。他有种感觉，没有什么能够让他从这糟糕的情绪里走出来——他不能轻易地接受自己的差错。在他漫长的职业生涯中，他只犯过一次错误。他的这种职业，错误是不被允许的。但是，也许Castiel能做些什么，来让他打起精神来——稍微打起精神来。

或者说，他是这么想的。当他走进俱乐部的时候，他第一眼看到的，便是Castiel坐在另一个男人的大腿上。很明显，他结束了他的舞台日常。而现在，某个用发胶把头发向后梳起的猥琐男人，正用他的双手染指着那纤巧的腰身。他怒不可遏地看着这一切，看着Castiel向着男人前倾身体，他的嘴唇贴向了男人的颈部皮肤。Dean大为光火地走了过去，知道Castiel会注意到他，然后在他平时的座位上坐了下来。他看到Castiel抬头瞥了他一眼，飞快地表示了确认。而等他结束后，他慢悠悠地走向了Dean。

“你好，Dean。”Castiel说道，在几乎没有收到邀请的情况下，便爬到了他的大腿上。即便Dean有多么想要表现得克制和冷漠，他也并不打算抵抗来自Castiel的挑逗——无论那份挑逗是多么的逢场作戏。他近乎自动地伸手摸向了Castiel的腰身，同时，Castiel缓缓地将一只手抚上了他的胸口。

然而，不知为何，他没能表现出比“顺便”更感兴趣的样子。他用手从Castiel的臀部至胸口来回抚摸着，但他脑海里却只有——另一个男人也摸过这些地方、摸过他屁股的念头。他几乎要因为反感而推开Cas。Castiel倾身贴向他，火热的呼吸拂过Dean的脖子。但Dean所能想到的、便是Castiel的嘴唇贴着另一个男人的皮肤，而那个男人会付给他钱，来获得相同的服务。他塞给Castiel一些钞票，心不在焉，就像是例行公事。他绝望地错过了那种兴奋感，那种由眼前的这个男人带给他的、他已习以为常的快感。他保持着面无表情，然后他也很确定，Castiel注意到了他缺乏兴趣的状态。但他并没有想要解释的念头，就这样让对方在困惑中陷入了苦恼，还受到了一些伤害。

当歌曲结束后，Dean一言不发地把大把钞票扔向了Castiel。Castiel说了一句再见，Dean几乎没有注意到，就走开了。他就这样离开了。他不想再看到Castiel给任何人跳舞。一个人就已经让他受够了。

…

工作结束后，Castiel在更衣室里慢悠悠地换着衣服，陷入了沉思。

不用说，他觉得非常地困惑。在经历了数夜难耐的缺席后，这天晚上，能看到Dean，他非常地高兴。而那个男人似乎看起来……没什么兴趣。他是已经对Castiel感到厌倦了吗？他再也不想要他了吗？或许他是将无视作为某种预防措施，虽然Castiel很确定，Dean知道他永远也不会告诉其他人——关于Dean本人和他所知道的和Dean相关的一切（或者他不知道的）。又或许，Castiel只是太容易得手了，所以Dean感到厌倦了。他知道，他真的不应该这么悲伤——Dean是位客人，并且还用枪威胁了他。除此之外，他还用某种、他非常确定那不能算是自愿的方式，上了他。

他叹了口气。这些事都没有让他感到苦恼。唯一让他苦恼的是，Dean不在这里。

“你好，Cas。”

Castiel猛地转过身，感到震惊之余，一阵喜悦涌上他的心头。就和往常一样，更衣室没有其他人，其余的所有舞者都走光了，只有Dean在那里。 **Dean** 。

“Dean。”他平静地说道。Dean看起来很 **生气** ，而他完全不知道为什么。一千种可能性在他脑海里飞过，然后Dean用力地将他推向了墙壁，那把枪顶在两人的身体之间。Castiel几乎要对这熟悉的场景大笑出声。这就是他思念的Dean，那个用怒火让他陷入性奋的人。

“那他妈的算什么？”Dean愤怒地对着他低吼着。Castiel试图让自己把注意力集中在这个问题上，但Dean是如此的令人迷醉。Dean的身体紧紧地贴着他，他身上昂贵的古龙水香味让Castiel愚蠢地顺从下来。

“什么算什么？”Castiel问道，愈发地感到困惑。

“你，和那个猥琐的混账在一起的时候，感到很舒服哈。你喜欢让他用手在你身上摸来摸去，是不是，Cas？”

Castiel盯着他。一切都开始慢慢变得有意义起来，同时也变得越来越复杂。他几乎想要大笑出声，但Dean的表情中的某些东西、暗示着他不要这么做。

“因为我给人跳 **大腿舞** ，所以你嫉妒了？”他问道。“我是个 **脱衣舞者** ，Dean。那是我的工作。我假装去喜欢别人，然后让他们感觉自己是被需要的。”

他对上了Dean的眼睛，那双眼睛有如利刃般穿透着他。而他依然能感觉到那把枪的枪管、正顶着他的肋骨。他发现自己希望Dean能把枪向下挪动，贴着他的皮肤，就像上次一样……他强迫自己的思维回到当下，回到Dean愤怒的话语中。

“你也是这么对我的吗？让我感觉自己被需要，就和其他客人一样，Cas？”

Castiel摇摇头。“不，你是——”他顿了顿，移开了视线。

“什么？”Dean追问道。

“你是不同的。”他承认道，抬起头看着Dean。

“是吗？我真的是不同的吗？”Dean问道，更加用力地把枪顶向了他的皮肤。Castiel皱起了眉。“或者，也许你只是个骚货。也许你会向每一个走进这里的人求饶，就像你上次向我那样求饶一样。”

于是，Castiel翻了个白眼。他发现，Dean真的是生气了——无论原因是什么——但整件事开始变得像是在玩猜谜游戏一样。

“你打算怎么做？因为我在做我的 **工作** ，你嫉妒了，所以你就要杀人？我又不属于你，Dean。”他愤愤地说道，瞪了回去。看到Dean毫不妥协地低头盯着他时，他感到肾上腺素急速上升。他本想说，面对这种情况，他依然保持不动声色。嘿，那差不多是事实。差不多。

Dean轻笑出声，摇了摇头。

“不，Cas，我会确保让你知道，在一天结束之后，你是属于 **我的** 。”Dean平静地说着这些话。或许他的这副模样，反而要比他所有的怒火更为可怕。他拿出了一条蒙眼布——Castiel不想追究它的渊源——然后命令道，“把它戴上。”

“变态。”Castiel评价道，扬起了眉毛。Dean瞪着他——充满了耐心。

“我不明白，为什么你觉得这是有必要的。你打算要做的事情，不像是会人让大吃一惊的样子。”Castiel指出。

Dean得意地笑了。

“你得把它戴上，是因为你要跟我走，Cas。怎么，你觉得我会在这里操你吗？”

**哦。**

Castiel慢悠悠地戴上了那条蒙眼布，再次思索着、他到底见鬼的在干吗。Dean可能会带他去 **任何地方** ，而他根本就没法知道。他开始因为Dean的威胁而变得极度性奋，并试图控制自己。见鬼，Dean几乎还没有 **碰过** 他，而他已经默然地准备接受那个男人可能会提出的任何要求。

Dean站在他身后，将他的身体紧紧地贴着Castiel，那把枪依然顶在他们之间。Cas想知道、Dean是否想要让他感到懊恼。“跟我来。”Dean在他耳边命令道，一只手扶着他的腰，引导他向前走去。Castiel跟了上去。Dean用他灵巧的手引导他走过复杂的路线，来到他的车前，然后命令他坐了进去。

行驶的过程中平淡无奇，即便路上充满了转弯——他思考着，Dean是否故意绕了远路。在Dean开车的时候，车厢里一片沉默。Castiel忍受着想要把蒙眼布摘下的冲动，相反的，他思考着，在这辆车里，他能得到的那些关于Dean的信息。那闻起来像是昂贵皮革的味道，引擎的声音也听上去像是豪华轿车。Dean开车的样子就像是——好吧，如果Castiel必须要形容的话，他几乎要说，那就像James Bond试图开一辆车出去兜风，却无法保持平稳的驾驶。他向后靠坐在椅子里，那椅子似乎完美地贴合了他的身体曲线。不是说Castiel怀疑Dean是不是有这么多钱——他给的小费是任何高级脱衣舞者都无法企及的——但这提醒了Castiel，Dean是有多么喜欢生活的方方面面都充满了奢华。他的生活档次要比Castiel高出那么多，而Castiel只能通过脱掉衣服来活下去——即便那是一个高级场所。

当Dean把车停下后，他再一次打开了车门。他立刻下了车，重新被一把枪抵在了后背。Dean引导他走向了电梯，Castiel能分辨出，他们乘坐电梯上到了很高的楼层。终于，他听到Dean打开门锁的声音，然后走了进去。他把手伸向蒙眼布，心想着“总算”，但是Dean压低声音、贴着他的耳朵说了一句冷冰冰的“不行”，指引他向前走着。Castiel意识到，他们来到了另一间房间。

“把衣服脱了。”Dean命令道。那是Castiel所做过的最奇怪的事情。在脱衣服这方面，他是专业级别的，但之前他从来没有在蒙着眼睛的情况下这么做过。他稍微有点笨手笨脚地解着纽扣，然后把所有衣物都扔到了地上。现在，他光着脚，意识到地上铺着一层舒适的地毯。

“到床上去，在你的前方。”Dean命令道。

Castiel向前走去，直到他撞到了床，然后小心翼翼地爬了上去。它很宽敞，很柔软。他满足地躺在了松软的枕头上，等待着，好奇着。

他听到了Dean脱衣服时，轻柔的纤维摩擦声。然后，他一直期待的那件事，便开始了。

他感觉到Dean用冰冷的枪管贴着他的大腿内侧，向上移动着。Dean用枪蹭过他的囊袋和勃起，性奋感有如海啸般席卷了他。然后，那把枪一路来到了他的胸口处，故意玩弄了他一侧的乳头，再继续向上，贴上了他的脖子。

“张嘴。”Dean命令道，枪管抵着Castiel的嘴唇。于是他照做了。

这把枪的枪管要比Dean之前用的那把更粗，Castiel吃惊地稍稍倒抽了一口气。他用舌头舔舐着冰冷的金属，并且——虽然他一辈子都不会承认，但他喜欢这种味道——金属的、致命的味道。他听到Dean赞许地哼了一声。他非常确信，Dean喜欢他现在的模样。他的嘴唇紧紧地贴着枪管，他的脸正慢慢浮现红晕。并且他知道，Dean可以看到他就这样躺在床上，每一寸皮肤都散发着心甘情愿。

接下来他知道的便是，那把枪从他嘴里抽了出去（他发出了一声轻轻的抗议）然后抵向了他的后穴。Dean的动作非常粗暴，当枪管尖锐的末端被捅进他的身体时，他忍不住呻吟出声。

“你喜欢这样吗，Cas？”Dean喃喃着，慢悠悠地操开他的身体——太慢了。

作为回答，Castiel再次呻吟着。

“ **你喜欢吗？** ”Dean问道，他的声音里不容许任何违逆。

“喜、喜欢。”Castiel虚弱地喃喃着，感受着Dean粗暴的抽插。每一下抽插都顶在那个点上，却还是如此令人沮丧，刚刚好处于痛苦和 **还不够** 的边缘。随后，在很短的一瞬间里，那把枪被抽了出去，使得Castiel呜咽起来。他感到一阵空虚、没有被填满。然后在尚未准备好的情况下，他感觉到Dean将自己贴向了他。就和刚才他用那把枪的时候一样，Dean粗暴地插了进来。同时，那把枪贴着他腰侧的皮肤，一路向上移动着。Castiel呻吟起来，他的身体抵抗着那份入侵，感觉依然没有做好被进入的准备。

“那这个呢？你喜欢这样吗，Cas？”

Castiel用呻吟作为了回答，身体在抗拒中迷失了自我。他的身体被Dean撑开着，被Dean宣示着所有权。然而他慢悠悠抽插的节奏，让他仍旧因为无法被满足而感到难耐。

“嗯？那算什么，Cas？”Dean问道，终于， **谢天谢地** ，他加快了速度，伴随着每一下抽插，都将自己深深地埋在Castiel的身体里。同时，他也把那把枪的枪管更用力地顶在了Castiel的皮肉上。

“喜欢。”他断断续续地承认道，感受着Dean渐渐将他的身体劈开。

“在我开口之前，你不许射出来，听到了吗，Cas？”Dean问道，把枪戳向他的腰侧，一边把玩着扳机。

Cas所能做的，只是喃喃了一句“听到了”。Dean已然让他无法抗拒，他的每一下抽插都将他填得满满的、撞击着恰当的位置。而Dean却依然用平稳的语气不停说着话。Castiel完全无法弄明白，他是如何一边操弄着他的身体，一边保持着这般的镇定和平静。

“你喜欢这样吗，Cas？”他问道。他得到的回答，只是Castiel绝望的呻吟声。于是他命令道，“说出来。说你喜欢什么。”

“我喜欢……”感觉到Dean刚好顶在了那个地方，Castiel发出了一声呻吟，打断了自己的话。“我喜欢你操开我的身体。把我干到失去知觉。就好像——就好像我是属于你的，”他承认道，他的声音打断了整个过程。

“就好像？ **就好像？** ”Dean拒绝让步。“你是 **我的** ，Cas。”

“是的。”他低声喃喃着。

“说出来。”

“我是你的，我想要成为你的，我想要你占有我，蹂躏我，然后——”他突然停了下来，因为Dean更大程度地加快了他的速度——就好像一切都是有可能的。他啜泣着，双手在床单里紧攥成拳，竭尽全力抑制住自己的高潮。他发誓他身体的每一寸都能感觉到Dean的存在，充满力量、毫不留情，索取着他想要的一切，一边在整个过程中让Castiel渐渐崩溃。他感觉到那把枪，依然贴着他的腰侧。但即便有那样的威胁存在，他也不确定他是否能克制住自己，尤其是在Dean以那样的方式占有着他、占据了他的所有。

“求你了，”他低声说道，“求你了，让我——”

“不行，”Dean打断了他的话。Castiel发誓，那个男人正在折磨他。“你知道为什么吗？”

“因为我没有资格决定。”Castiel轻声喃喃着。

他感觉到Dean僵在了原地，然后射在了他里面。他好奇着，是不是那句话将他推向了边缘。Dean在他里面的那种感觉、在他的身体里达到了高潮，这差不多将他自己推向了边缘。他在难耐中啜泣着，双手更加用力地攥着床单，几乎无法呼吸。

Dean向他倾过身，身体贴着身体，两人之间的热度令人窒息。他的动作如此之慢，像是故意在慢镜头中让他感到羞愧，然后贴着他的耳旁，低声说了一句，“射吧。”

他的高潮在身体里迸发，将他就这样留在了Dean的床上——没有意识，被弄得一团糟。他陷入在那柔软到不可思议的枕头里，祈祷着接下来的几小时内，他都不用挪动身体。他不确定，如果他试图移动的话，他的身体是否会产生反应。

然而，Dean，看起来， **依然是** ，完全的镇定自若。他一边坐起身，一边穿上了衣服。不是说Castiel期待着他们会 **依偎** 在一起、或者之类的事情。但他不得不承认，Dean看起来这么快就开始进行下一步，让他感到非常的受伤——在他看来，那充其量不过是一场性爱而已。又或者，可能是一次交易。就像Dean所看到的，一次能确保Castiel是属于 **他** 的交易。

他缓缓地坐起身，他的身体一路在抗议着，然后取下了蒙眼布。他抬眼瞥了一下Dean，对方正坐在一张舒适的椅子里，那把枪放在了他身旁的桌子上。

“如果你想把自己洗干净的话，浴室在那里。”他说道，看起来一副镇定自若的模样。他基本看上去完全 **不** 像是刚刚和人上过床的样子。Castiel慢悠悠地走向浴室，好奇着他会在镜子里看到什么。多半是一头糟糕的、刚刚经历性事的头发。因为他的头发，让他每一天的每一分钟都看起来像是刚刚被操过一样，而Dean对他做的事情基本不会起到什么正面作用。他想知道Dean到底是怎么让自己每时每刻都看起来如此端正优雅。这个男人完全就是不真实的。他看上去就像是从黑帮电影里走出来的。Castiel再一次思考着：Dean每天到底都在做些什么。

那间浴室，就和Dean所有的一切一样，奢华而又原始，不留下任何特征。闪闪发光的瓷砖，巨大的镜子，柔软的毛巾——但没有任何东西会暴露、Dean究竟是做什么的。Castiel甚至都没心思四下张望。他把自己清洗干净后，穿上了衣服。等他走出浴室后，Dean依旧坐在原来的位置，手搁在桌子上，旁边放着那把枪，还有一条蒙眼布。

“戴上这个，之后我会开车送你回家。”他说道，指指那把枪。

Castiel走了过去，拿起那条蒙眼布。

“你知道的，这些防备措施根本就是没必要的。”他指出。

Dean耸耸肩。“小心总是没错的，Cas。”

“你一点也不信任我，是不是？”

Dean警惕地看着他。

“我为什么要相信你？”

“我猜，这就是我们之间的不同。真好笑，明明你才是有枪的那一个。”

“你相信我？”Dean问道，Castiel可以确定、他被震惊到了。

Castiel耸耸肩，一声不吭地戴上了蒙眼布。

他听到Dean站起身，走向了他。他享受着这种感觉——当Dean带着他穿过他家的那几个房间、来到电梯间时，他的身体紧紧地贴着他的感觉。

回家的一路上都很平静。Castiel告诉了Dean他的地址，随即对于Dean知道了更多关于自己的事情、而感到非常恼火。之后，Dean把他放在了他的家门口。他下车后，等待着Dean来解开蒙着他双眼的那层布料。当Dean驾车离去后，他强迫自己不要回头去看他。

…

在那天之后，Dean依然会作为一名客人，到这里来找他。看起来，他每一次都 **需要** 他给他跳一支舞，而Castiel很乐意效劳。虽然，他更期待的，是那之后的事情。

他在更衣室里等待着Dean，知道那个男人会在只剩他一人的时候过来找他。“你好，Dean。”在听到男人的脚步声后，他安静地说道。

“Cas。”Dean和他打了个招呼。Castiel注意到他一只手里拿着一把枪，另一只手里拿着蒙眼布。他默默地伸出了自己的手。

Dean看着他，略微吃惊，一边递过了布条。Castiel平静地接过了它，将他系在自己的眼睛周围，然后等待着。果然，他感觉到那把熟悉的枪抵在了他的后背，然后任由Dean引导他向前走去。

一路上就和上一次差不多，一样的平静。然而这一次，多了一份熟悉。并且，今天，在Dean带他走进卧室后，他立刻取下了蒙眼布，抬头看着Dean。

“怎么了？”在Dean能够表达意见之前，他一脸无辜地问道。“在你操我的时候，我希望你能看着我的眼睛。”他说道。那似乎说服了Dean，因为他点了点头。但在他开始脱衣服的时候，Castiel还是留意到，他依然带着一丝不情愿。Castiel飞快地脱掉了自己的衣服，爬到了床上，躺在之前那个相同的位置，看着Dean脱下自己的衣物。Castiel突然意识到，他们现在的样子，差不多是将他们平时的位置颠倒了过来——尽管，Dean并没有在表演。Castiel享受着每一个瞬间——每一寸皮肤渐渐暴露的瞬间。

Dean的身材，完全就是他所期待的、运动之神的身材，Castiel任由自己的双眼贪婪地在那完美的皮肤上游荡。Dean似乎已经有一个收入颇丰的工作了，那真是太遗憾了。否则，Castiel可能会试图说服他和自己做相同的工作。只要能有借口天天看到那具身体，怎样都好。

他用眼睛扫过每一寸完好的肌肤，最终停留在某个瑕疵上——它看起来像是从肩头到胸口的刀伤，非常的深，一部分已经愈合了。然而，在Castiel能够更进一步观察之前，Dean爬上了床，来到了他的上方。Castiel意识到，他没有机会提出疑问，也没有机会和他讨论这件事。

Dean按照Castiel所要求的，直直地盯着他的眼睛。这让Castiel差点希望、自己未曾提出过这个要求。Dean的凝视坚定、毫不妥协。在男人让Castiel渐渐崩溃的时候，他就是拒绝移开视线。这次没有枪顶着他，有的只是Dean的注视，而Castiel却觉得，那就恰好像是个替代品。加上两人间的沉默——Dean一直没有说话。唯一打破这份沉默的，是每一次Dean顶到恰当的部位时，Castiel的呻吟。即便是在Dean射在Castiel体内时，他也依然盯着他。他的视线几乎能让人石化，牢牢地将他钉在了床上。Castiel别无选择，只能在那张床上，渐渐变得崩溃。

“求你了。”最终，他低语道。他一边说着这句话，一边感觉自己仿佛要溺死在他的绿眼睛之中。

Dean低下了头，现实迅速让他清醒过来。

“射吧，为了我。”他说着，一边仔细地看着Castiel，看着他向后仰起头，任由自己被释放所吞没。

这一次，Castiel比上一回更快地恢复了神志。在Dean撤开身体的时候，他迅速地在床上坐起了身。

“Dean。”他安静地说道，男人转过身，面向着他。

“等等。”他说道，伸手摸向Dean的胸口，小心翼翼地对上了Dean的视线。

Dean盯着他，露出了吃惊的表情。

Castiel爱抚着Dean的身体，他轻轻的触摸着，一路用手摸过那小麦色的皮肤。他知道，这也许是他唯一能够用双手触碰这具身体的机会，于是他尽情地利用了这个机会，享受着每一分、每一秒。最终，他将手抚上Dean的肩膀，温柔地追溯着那条正在愈合的伤口。他感觉Dean的身体变得僵硬起来，双眼依然牢牢地盯着Castiel。

“你一定非常勇敢。”Castiel评价道。Dean低下头，看着他，露出了疑惑的表情，还有一丝诧异。

“我不知道你做的事情是什么，”他继续说道，“无论它是好的、还是坏的。但是我知道，不管它是什么样的，那都是非常危险的。我知道你冒着生命危险。无论理由是什么，那都需要勇气。”

Dean看起来……自从Castiel遇到他之后，这是他第一次，看起来不知所措，而Castiel没有继续向他施压。他放下了他的手，慢慢站起身，走向了浴室，留下Dean一人站在他身后。他迅速地穿好了衣服。回到卧室后，他看到了Dean那副熟悉的模样——再一次恢复到他完美、镇定的样子，懒洋洋地坐在椅子上，就好像那是他的王座。

他走向了Dean，并且，在男人能够命令他之前，从桌上拿起了那条蒙眼布。他小心翼翼地看着Dean。Dean对上了他的视线——尽管他的神情里充满了自信，Castiel依然能在他眼睛里看到徘徊着的疑惑。他欣赏着Dean的模样，他纤瘦、穿着得体的身形，和他漂亮的五官，然后系上了蒙眼布。

回去的路，就和来时的路差不多。和以往一样，电梯里一个人都没有，Castiel好奇着，Dean是如何做到的。他好奇着，如果有其他人走进来，会发生些什么。他们会看到些什么呢？一对恋人，大概吧，惬意地相互紧贴着身体，玩着某种情趣游戏？其实，那离真相，也没差多少——Castiel一边向后靠着Dean，一边心想着。他紧贴着男人的身体，还有他手里的那把枪。Dean伸出手，搂住了他的腰。在这短暂的幸福瞬间里，Castiel享受着某些、他希望能把它当作是亲昵的事情。

回程的路途非常短暂，让Castiel感到略微遗憾。而Dean在解开他的蒙眼布时，也只是稍稍碰了碰他。

“晚安，Cas。”Dean在他耳边喃喃着，然后消失在他的车里。Castiel安静地站在人行道上。他没有回头，直到Dean驾车离去。然后，他转过身，看着那空荡荡的街道。他思索着，自己是否还有机会再次见到Dean。Castiel思考着，不只是因为Dean的工作非常危险，还有——Dean是否会再一次回来找他。


End file.
